Just A Dream
by Kazuki no Runa
Summary: Janganlah selalu melihat ke arah orang yang kau cintai, karena belum tentu orang yang kau cintai mencintaimu. ChanBaek! Hari ini gue Anniv sama mantan! XDD /plak


**oO:: Just A Dream ::Oo**

**Kazuki no Runa**

**Author :: Kazuki no Runa (panggil aja Kazu ^^)**

**Cast :: Chanyeol & Baekhyun (slight!?Baek)**

**Disclaimer :: EXO belong to SMENT, their parents, and God**

**Warning :: OOC, tidak menepati EYD, alur cepat/lambat, dan sebangsanya. DLDR.**

**Happy New Year!**

.

.

.

.

Malam ini terasa sangat menyakitkan bagi Baekhyun. Tadi, tanpa sengaja ia melihat Kris sedang berciuman panas dengan Tao. Ya, Baekhyun cemburu. Sejak dulu Baekhyun memang menyukai Kris. Ia sudah berkali-kali mencoba mendekati Kris tapi hasinya nihil. Kris justru lebih memilih Tao.

"Hiks… Kris, aku mencintaimu… Tapi kenapa kau malah memilih Tao… Hiks…" sudah satu jam Baekhyun menangis setelah melihat kejadian itu. Saat ini ia tengah berada di dalam kamarnya, membungkus dirinya dengan selimut tebal sambil terus menangis.

Dengan langkah gontai, ia menuju ke kamar mandi. Awalnya ia hanya berencana untuk mandi sambil berendam di bathub guna menghilangkan rasa sakit dihatinya, tapi tubuhnya mengatakan lain. Ia justru menghidupkan shower dengan kencang dan duduk di bawahnya, membuat dirinya basah kuyup –karena tadi ia tadi Ia belum melepas pakaiannya.

Chanyeol baru saja pulang dari job-nya dan ingin langsung mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya dan Baekhyun. Ia sengaja pulang cepat untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun, siapa tahu malam ini Baekhyun merengek minta dipeluk Chanyeol. Ia hanya berharap bisa segera melihat wajah pujaan hatinya.

"Aku pulang!" teriak Chanyeol saat memasuki apartemen mereka. "Loh? Baekhyun mana ya? Biasanya 'kan dia langsung memelukku kalau mendengar suaraku?"

Sambil berjalan ke kamarnya dan Baekhyun, ia bergumam, "Mungkin dia sedang mandi."

Chanyeol langsung membaringkan tubuhnya ketika ia memasuki kamarnya, memejamakn mata sejenak sambil menunggu Baekhyun selesai mandi baru Ia sendiri akan mandi.

"Hiks…"

Chanyeol langsung membuka matanya ketika mendengar sebuah isakan, Ia yakin itu suara Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun bangkit dan berjalan mendekati kamar mandi, menempelkan telinganya di pintu kamar mandi.

"Hiks… Kris… Jebal, jeongmal saranghaeyo… (Kumohon, aku benar-benar mencintaimu)" tak salah lagi, ini suara Baekhyun. Batin Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun? Buka pintunya, cepat keluar. Baekhyun ayolah," Chanyeol terus membujuk Baekhyun agar membuka pintunya, tapi tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. "Cih, aku harus mendobrak pintunya,"

Chanyeol pun mendobrak pintu kamar mandi dan menemukan Baekhyun yang tengah merinkuk di bawah guyuran shower. Chanyeol segera berlari menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat. "Baekhyun bodoh," lalu mengangkat Baekhyun ke ranjang mereka dan mengganti bajunya.

"Baekhyun-ah, apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Kau bisa saja masuk rumah sakit kalau aku tidak pulang cepat," Chanyeol mengompres Baekhyun yang terkena demam. "Tunggu sebentar, ne? Aku buatkan bubur untukmu dulu,"

Namun sebuah tangan menahannya, "Jangan tinggalkan aku, Chanyeol…"

Chanyeol yang tak tahan melihat Baekhyun memohon padanya dengan wajah pucat, luluh dan menemani Baekhyun tidur semalaman. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat dan posesif. "Tidurlah, Baekhyun…"

Dalam tidurnya, Chanyeol menangis. Menangisi Baekhyun yang terlalu mencintai Kris tanpa menyadari keberadaannya, yang selalu ada untuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun mencintai Kris, saat ia melihat Baekhyun yang selalu mencoba mendekati Kris, Baekhyun yang selalu menyebut nama Kris saat tidur, dan Baekhyun yang selalu menempel pada Kris.

.

.

_Just A Dream_

.

.

Paginya, Baekhyun bangun dan menguap, mengeluarkan si peri tidur. Mengucek matanya sedikit dan ketika Ia melihat ke depan, Ia tercengang. Kris ada di depannya, memeluknya. Air matanya turun perlahan dari manik indahnya. Itu Kris.

Kris membuka matanya perlahan. Pemandangan pertama yang Ia lihat adalah Baekhyun yang tengah menangis memandangnya. Kris pun tersenyum lembut dan menghapus kristal bening itu. Sapuan jari hangat Kris justru membuat tangis Baekhyun bertambah. Kris membawa Baekhyun duduk dan langsung memeluknya.

"Tenanglah, aku takkan meninggalkanmu…" ucap Kris lembut di telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun membalas pelukan hangat Kris. Setelah beberapa lama bertahan dalam posisi yang sama, Baekhyun mulai melonggarkan pelukan mereka dan memandang langsung mata elang Kris.

Dengan berani, Baekhyun mulai memajukan wajahnya dan memejamkan matanya. Kris tersenyum dan ikut memajukan wajahnya. Kedua bibir mereka bertemu. Saling menempel dan menyalurkan rasa dari hati masing-masing.

Baekhyun bertindak agresif dengan melumat bibir Kris atas dan bawah bergantian. Kris pun tak kalah agresif, ia memasukkan lidah ahlinya ke dalam mulut Baekhyun. Menginfasi semua yang ada di dalamnya hingga bertarung lidah.

Tak terasa suhu diruangan yang mulanya dingin, kini menjadi panas dan semakin panas. Sekarang Baekhyun tengah berada di pangkuan Kris sambil tetap berciuman. Karena kebutuhan oksigen-lah mereka melepaskan ciuman tersebut.

"Baekhyun…" ucap Kris dengan suara rendahnya. Membuat jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang. Baekhyun masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya saat tangan lebar Kris membelai pipi kanannya, membuat Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Baekhyun tercengang…

Itu bukan Kris. Wajah itu bukan wajah Kris yang ia kira. Wajah itu… Chanyeol.

"Cha-chanyeol?" Baekhyun berucap dengan lirih, ternyata sejak tadi yang ia cium bukan Kris. Tapi kenapa yang ia lihat tadi wajah Kris? Apa ia memang terlampau mencintai namja jangkung itu hingga ia menghalusinasikannya?

"Ne, Baekhyun? Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol lembut, dengan senyum yang selalu ada.

"Kau, bukan Kris?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan yang Chanyeol lontarkan sebelumnya. Sontak Chanyeol kaget, jadi sedari tadi Baekhyun menganggapku Kris? Batin Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, aku tau kau menyukai –ani, kau mencintai Kris. Tapi lihatlah orang yang selalu ada di sisimu. Siapa yang selalu memelukmu ketika tidur? Siapa yang selalu ada untukmu? Siapa yang dengan sabar menghadapi sikap childish-mu? Siapa yang selalu menyimpan perasaannya padamu?" Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini, ia hanya ingin membuat Baekhyun sadar.

Menurutnya, Baekhyun terobsesi dengan Kris sehingga namja mungil itu selalu melihat Kris tanpa melihat orang lain yang lebih perduli padanya. Ia dengan sabar selalu menyimpan perasaannya dari dulu untuk Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, sadarlah. Kris tidak menyukaimu, ia hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman biasa. Baek, dari dulu aku ingin mengatakannya padamu, tapi aku takut." ucap Chanyeol lirih, membuat air mata Baekhyun jatuh tak terbendung.

"Chanyeol,…"

"Baekhyun, saranghae." Chanyeol akhirnya dapat mengutarakan isi hatinya setelah sekian lama dalam dilema.

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia sadar, selama ini hanya Chanyeol yang mau bersabar menghadapi tingkahnya. Hanya Chanyeol. Dan selama ini pula, ia hanya mau memandang ke arah Kris tanpa mau memandang yang lain. Ia sadar, kalau ia juga mempunyai perasaan terhadap Chanyeol. Ia mencintai Chanyeol.

"Nado, Chanyeolie…" ucapan Baekhyun lantas membuat Chanyeol –yang tadinya menunduk, mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang tak percaya pada Baekhyun. Tak ayal, air mata Chanyeol pun jatuh, tapi ia tersenyum. Ternyata cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Baekhyun menangkup wajah Chanyeol dengan kedua telapak tangan mungilnya dan menghapus jejak basah tersebut lalu membawa wajahnya semakin dekat dengan Chanyeol. Dengan perlahan ia menyentuhkan belahan bibirnya ke bibir Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol kaget. Namun sedetik kemudian Chanyeol tersenyum dan membalas kecupan Baekhyun.

Kecupan itu pun berubah menjadi lumatan penuh nafsu ketika tanpa sengaja Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebuah erangan yang membuat libido dari seorang Park Chanyeol semakin meningkat. Lengan Baekhyun refleks memeluk leher Chanyeol dan meremas rambutnya. Sementara tangan Chanyeol mulai menggerayangi tubuh Baekhyun.

Tangan Chanyeol sudah masuk ke dalam kaos Baekhyun dan mengelus punggungnya lembut, membuat Baekhyun sedikit merinding dan semakin hanyut dalam sentuhan Chanyeol. Dengan tak sabar, Chanyeol langsung merobek kaos yang Baekhyun kenakan. Tapi sang pemilik tidak melayangkan sedikitpun protes.

Tangan Chanyeol sudah berada di kedua titik sensitif di dada Baekhyun, menjepitnya dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk, lalu memelintirnya dengan gaya sensual. Membuat Baekhyun sedikit kegelian, namun nikmat. Baekhyun jelas dapat merasakan 'sesuatu' yang didudukinya kini mengeras dan menekan kuat bokongnya.

Sambil tetap melumat bibir Baekhyun yang menurutnya manis dan membuatnya kecanduan, perlahan Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun untuk berbaring di bawahnya. Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama, Chanyeol melepaskan lumatannya pada bibir Baekhyun dan melanjutkan aksinya dengan menghisap telinga kanan Baekhyun. Chanyeol sangat tahu area sensitif di tubuh Baekhyun, karena memang Chanyeol sering menjailinya.

"Aaaah… Yeollie…" desah Baekhyun. Chanyeol semakin berani dengan memberikan tanda-tanda merah di leher putih Baekhyun. Sungguh, Chanyeol ingin melakukannya dengan perlahan.

Chanyeol mulai menjelajah tubuh Baekhyun, mulai dari leher hingga dadanya. Chanyeol menghisap nipple Baekhyun layaknya bayi yang kehausan, ia juga menambahkan gigitan-gigitan kecil. Penjelajahannya pun semakin turun menuju perut rata Baekhyun, tak lupa juga memberikan tanda-tanda di sana.

"Nggh… Ahh… Chan-yeool…"

Desahan Baekhyun bertambah kencang ketika Chanyeol dengan sengaja meremas juniornya. Chanyeol dengan tak sabar segera melepas celana beserta dalaman yang Baekhyun kenakan, membuat tubuhnya polos.

Chanyeol menjauh untuk sejenak mengagumi tubuh indah Baekhyun sementara Baekhyun masih terengah mencoba bernafas. Ketika Baekhyun membuka matanya, ia melihat Chanyeol yang sudah bertelanjang dada, memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang kekar serta abs-nya yang terbentuk.

Seketika Baekhyun merona dan memalingkan wajahnya. Tak ingin berlama-lama menatap badan Chanyeol, karena justru membuatnya semakin terangsang. Pasti para uke diluar sana iri padanya. Chanyeol terkekeh kecil kemudian kembali mendekati Baekhyun, ia lalu berbisik, "Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat?"

"C-chan.. yeol…" Baekhyun sungguh malu sekarang. Chanyeol kembali mengulang apa yang dilakukannya tadi pada bagian atas tubuh Baekhyun, mencoba merangsangnya kembali. Saat sudah sampai ke permukaan perut Baekhyun yang rata, Chanyeol menjilatinya dengan perlahan.

Chanyeol semakin turun dan menuju junior Baekhyun yang sudah sedikit mengeluarkan precum. Ia menggenggamnya lalu mengocoknya dengan tempo tak teratur, membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang nikmat. Tak lama kemudian ia langsung memasukkan junior Baekhyun ke dalam mulutnya.

"Chanyeoolhh! Ahh… enghh…" Baekhyun melenguh keras. Ada sensasi aneh yang menjalari tubuhnya, sedikit menyakitkan dan nikmat.

Chanyeol memaju-mundurkan mulutnya, sesekali menggesekkan giginya ke junior mungil Baekhyun. Tak ketinggalan lidah ahlinya ikut meramaikan aksinya. Lidahnya menjilat-jilat lubang kecil di ujung junior Baekhyun, lidahnya juga membelit junior Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun menjambak 'sayang' rambutnya.

Tak berapa lama, Baekhyun mengeluarkannya di dalam mulut Chanyeol yang langsung ditelannya. Chanyeol kembali merangkak ke atas dan mencium Baekhyun lembut, tapi ciuman tersebut berubah menjadi lumatan penuh nafsu. Mereka berperang lidah dan bertukar saliva. Dan tanpa Baekhyun sadari, tangan kanan Chanyeol sudah berada tepat di depan lubang Baekhyun, mengelus perlahan lubang berkerut itu.

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol memasukkan jarinya, membuat Baekhyun tanpa sengaja menggigit bibirnya hingga sedikit terluka. Tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli dan terus mencium Baekhyun sambil memasukkan jarinya satu persatu. Sampai jari ketiga, Baekhyun melepas ciumannya dan melesakkan kepalanya ke belakang, juga membenamkan kukunya di punggung Chanyeol.

"Ssshh… Uljima, baby."

Setelah Baekhyun lebih rileks, Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan ketiga jarinya secara menggunting dan zig-zag untuk memperlebarnya. Awalnya Baekhyun merintih kesakitan, tapi beberapa menit kemudian ia mengerang dan mendesah keenakkan. Ia terus meracau, meminta lebih akan sentuhan Chanyeol pada tubuhnya.

"Aaahh!... Chanhhh!... ngaahhh…"

Chanyeol menemukannya. Prostat Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengeluarkan jarinya dan sedikit mengocok junior besarnya agar lebih tegang. Kemudian ia mengangkat kaki Baekhyun ke pundaknya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun yang memerah hebat.

Chanyeol perlahan mulai memasukkan juniornya seraya melumat bibir manis Baekhyun. Chanyeol memegang pinggang Baekhyun untuk membantunya memasukkan junior besarnya ke lubang sempit Baekhyun yang menjepitnya erat. Kali ini Baekhyun tidak hanya memebenamkan kukunya, tapi ia mencakar punggung Chanyeol.

Saat sudah setengah juniornya masuk, ia menghentikannya sejenak. Dipandanginya wajah Baekhyun. Dari raut wajahnya, ia sangat kesakitan. Buktinya saja ia menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah. Chanyeol mencium pipi Baekhyun sekilas dan beralih ke telinganya, membisikkan kata-kata cinta untuk menenangkan Baekhyun-Nya.

Setelah dirasakannya Baekhyun tenang, ia menarik ujungnya hingga tinggal kepala juniornya saja yang tertanam di lubang Baekhyun. Ia memeluk Baekhyun erat lalu menghentakkan juniornya.

"Hyaaaaah!... ngghh… yeollh…"

"Errmmhh… Babyyhh…" Chanyeol pun ikut menggeram dengan suara rendahnya ketika merasakan betapa ketatnya lubang Baekhyun. "Movehh… Channiehh…"

Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan, ia tidak ingin menyakiti Baekhyun di pengalaman pertamanya. Chanyeol terbelalak kaget karena Baekhyun menarik kepalanya dan langsung melumat bibirnya. Chanyeol pun membiarkan Baekhyun melumat bibirnya, sementara dirinya mencoba berkonsentrasi pada bagian bawah Baekhyun.

"Ngghh… Ahh!... Chanhh… Haah…"

Gerakan Chanyeol semakin cepat dan menggila. Ia menghajar lubang Baekhyun tanpa ampun dengan junior besarnya. Hal itu justru membuat Baekhyun mendesah semakin keras dan meracau meminta lebih.

Baekhyun dapat merasakannya, junior Chanyeol yang sedang bergerak di dalamnya semakin membesar dan ia pun merasa seperti ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang siap terbang di perutnya. Tubuh Baekhyun mengejang dan junior Chanyeol semakin dalam memasuki Baekhyun. Beberapa tusukan terkahir Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun klimaks.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan juniornya perlahan dari lubang Baekhyun. Dan ia membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun lalu membawanya ke pelukannya.

"Ahh… Chanyeolhh…" panggil Baekhyun dengan nafas yang belum stabil.

"Ne, baby?" jawab Chanyeol yang nafasnya sudah mulai teratur. Ia juga sedikit mengendus wangi rambut Baekhyun. Rambut Baekhyun sangatlah halus, dan ia menyukainya.

"Saranghae, Chanyeol."

Setelah mengucapkannya, Baekhyun langsung menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol. Sambil menerawang Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia tak menyangka, ia bisa mendapatkan Baekhyun dan bahkan menyentuhnya. Entahlah, Chanyeol terlalu bahagia.

"Nado saranghae baby Baek," Chanyeol mengangkat wajah Baekhyun untuk menghadapnya. Sekali lagi pada malam itu, Chanyeol mencium lembut bibir merah Baekhyun dan menjadi ciuman terkahir bagi keduanya sebelum dewi mimpi menjemput.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

Omake

"Wah, wah. Tak kusangka mereka langsung melakukannya."

"Yak! Dasar babo! Tapi bagus juga idemu tadi, mencium Tao di depan Baekhyun." teriak Xiumin agak pelan lalu memasang pose berpikir setelahnya.

"Iyalah, daripada Baekhyun mengharap cintaku terus." balas Kris malas. Tentu ia sangat malas membahas topik ini. Ia tahu Baekhyun menyukainya, tapi apa boleh buat, ia menyukai Tao. Dan jadilah rencana dadakan dari Kai yang diberi judul 'KrisTao kissing menyebabkan ChanBaek NC-an!'(?).

"Lain kali kalian jangan lupa pasang kamera tersembunyi atau apalah yang bisa merekam adegan panas mereka." omel Kris kemudian mendekat pada pandanya dan melepas headphone yang sejak tadi dipakai Tao, Kris yang menyuruhnya. Katanya sih, supaya Tao baby-nya tidak tertular virus mesum member yang lain.

"Eh, gege. Sudah selesai? Ayo kita ke kamar, aku ngantuk." rengek Tao sambil menarik lengan Kris manja. Kris pun menurut dan memasuki kamar mereka dilantai atas. "Eh, emang si Kris merekamnya pakai apa? Woy, Kris-hyung!"

Oops! Sepertinya sudah terlambat untuk Kai bertanya. Lagipun, who cares?

**BENERAN END**

Mari meninggalkan jejak dengan mereview~ Mian telaaaaat~!

Ini real story loh~ kecuali bagian NC and Kissingnya!

Dulu Kazu pernah suka sama seseorang eh dia malah nembak orang lain depan Kazu! Sakitnya tuh disini *nunjuk mata* Kazu jadi dendam dan berencana mau adu dombain mereka gitu, tapi setelah dipikir2 lebih baik ga usah. Toh mereka ga jadi jadian karena si **cewe** sok jual mahal, sombong lagi, euh~ -_-'' #abaikan

Yang mau minta sequel monggo ae~

mau apa duluan? KrisTao? HunHan? ChanBaek? KaiSoo? ChenMin? SuLay? Crackpair juga boleh, tinggal pm Kazu aja :D

Salam hangat dan pelukan, Kazuki no Runa –Kazu.


End file.
